Deadly wings
by Lia de Iria
Summary: Whole gang is on high school. Vegeta meets there an interesting and mysterious girl.


Deadly wings  
  
Writen by: Lia de Iria  
  
Ratting: Romance  
  
Summary: The dragonball gang is on high school on Earth. Vegeta and Goku are there too because King Vegeta wanted his son to have a good education and to be far from Freezer so he send him to Earth with his bodyguard Kakarot. Vegeta is bored but one day that'll end when new girls transfer to Orange high. His life is then more interesting because one of them.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball or Sailormoon or any other anime used in this fic so don't sue. But I do own my original characters and anybody who dare to use them will pay with his/her/its life. Am I right Vegi?  
  
Vegeta: I don't give a damn, Onna.  
  
Lia: (turns all red and steam starts to get out of her ears) You'll do what I say or.  
  
Vegeta: Or what Onna. You'll be boring me to death.  
  
Lia: (is suddenly cool and smirks at him) Me not but I know somebody who perfectly fit this job.  
  
Vegeta: (sees the smirk and began to tremble but it's to late)  
  
Lia: Goku be so sweet and come here Vegeta want to speak about your doll collection.  
  
Goku: (pop out of nowhere thanx to his instant transmission) Vegeta. I know you are like me. While we are speaking we can actually play with the dolls. I have a new Malibu Barbie. If you want I can borrow it to you. Or a pretty Balerina Barbie or .  
  
Vegeta: (has a horrified expresion on his face) Fuck of Kakarot. I'm not interested in your sick obssesion with dolls. Get lost you baka. (while yelling runing as fast as he can with Kakarot on his tail.  
  
Lia: Blink in surprise. I'm actually alone. Who would kill the persons I want to?  
  
Diamond: (appear in a blinding white light and bow before me then take my hand and gently kiss it) It'll be my pleasure, m'lady.  
  
Lia: (blush and gingled shyly) Oh, thank you. You are a real gentleman. So you heared it people. Anybody who'll use my original characters will die. MUAHAHAHA..cought..cought..whatever to the story.  
  
*** Vegeta drove to the parking place in front of the school. He parked his black ferrari spider with two darkblue strips in the front and got out of it. He looked at the school and imidiately noticed a group of familiar people. He slowlly made his way to them. "Hi Vegeta." Yelled a tall well built teenager with black hair that standed in all directions. The other in the groop noticed him after Kakarot's or Goku's for everybody except Vegeta, greeting. They all said their hi to him. He only noded in answer. Vegeta looked around and saw an unknown face in their gang. There was Kakarot/Goku, his girlfriend Chichi, Kuririn, 18, Bulma and Yamcha. But beside them there was a girl with seablue wavy hair and blue eyes. She was very atractiv. "Who's this bitch?" He asked in his usual manner. The girl looked at him strangelly but he ignored it. "Well you monkey jerk this is my cousin Michiro. Michiro don't take him to serious. Vegeta is always acting like an asshole." Said Bulma. "Shut up, harpy. Go fuck your weakling of a boyfriend." Bulma was now red from anger. "Say something, Yamcha. He's insulting me." Yamcha only shaked his head and take a step back from Vegeta. He was deadly affraid of him since Vegeta came to the school two years ago. Bulma screamed in rage and went away leaving a shoked Michiro with her friends. Vegeta only smirked at Yamcha who began to follow Bulma to apologise. "Weakling." He said under his breath. "Ignore it Michiro it's normal. You said you have some friends here with you. Are they transfer students too?" Asked Chichi to save the situation. Michiru smiled at her politelly. "Yes they are standing there. she pointed to three girls.but one of our friends didn't arrive yet. I'm really asking myself where she could be again. She is nothing than trouble." Chichi laughed. "Sounds like Vegeta to me." Michiro looked at the rude boy. He was watching the ground caught in thought and was smoking a cigarette. She looked better at his apereance. He was quite small but well built. His muscles good visible in his black shirt and darkblue baggy jeans. His skin was tan and his face was quite cute when you imagine the scoul away. But it made him more sexy. His onyx eyes shone with inteligence but mystery. His dark spiked hair stood like a flame. The similarity with her missing friend was so obvious that it was almoust scaring. From her thoughts disturbed her the noice of a motorbike that arrived at top spead on the parking place. She imediately knew who had arived. On the black and dark red Yamaha Fazer BL2 sat young woman in black tight jeans and a black top that looked like made from a net like material. You can see her dark red bra under it. She wore a black leather jacket with dark red pegasus on the back. She put down her helmet and reveal her long black hair with silver strips in them. She had tan skin and nice perfect face with beautiful silvery violet eyes. But they were cold and hard like ice. She grabed her backpack and while lighting her cigarette made her way to them. She came to Michiro and stop without greeting. She looked at the people with Michiro without interest and then said to Michiro in cold voice. "I'm here so you and my brother can be happy but don't think I'm here on my free will. And remember this is the last thing I do because of my responsibility to the princess." Michiro's eyes got hard after her statement too. She only noded and the girl left to the nearest tree and sat under it. All in the groop watched this in comfused silence. Michiro looked at them and sighed. "Don't be bothered by her it's her kind of behiving. She isn't that bad all the time. Only most of it." She said with a weak smile. Chichi and the others laught nervously and tried not to look at the strage girl anymore. Her comversation turned to another theme.  
  
Vegeta looked at that girl with interest. He had to admit that she looked beautiful and dangerous. This combination was his favourite. He made a note to himself to get more informations about her. He watched as the friends of the new bitch, how he looked at Michiro, came to the girl under the tree and began to speak with her.  
  
Haze was pissed of and to that very much. She hated when she had to do something she didn't want to. She had to be there in this stupid school because her brother thought that she must protect the princess. She doesn't know why somebody must protect the most powerful being in the universe. The princess was Sailor Cosmos the ultimate being and she had to protect her? It was true that in the normal life and in the fight man to man she wasn't that good but to that she had the Senschi why should she be there. She don't mind to be with the princess and her friends that much but a school full of people wasn't her favourit place on the Earth. She hated crouds of people. The truth was that she was not comfortable around people from the time she was enslaved from Cooler and his men. It was only a year since she can run away and that costed her almoust her life. She didn't said anything about where she had been the three years she was in the slavery to her brother or her friends. But they have seen the change in her since she came back from the andventures in space. They tried to get from her what happened but she can't tell them. It was to painfull and she didn't want to be seen as weak. She was used as an entertaining slave because of her strenght. She had to combat with other women , men and all kinds of monsters too. But the fights weren't the worst. On Coolers ship was the strongest the best. Only the strongest survived. And in the beginning she wasn't the strongest. Anybody who was stronger than her could abuse her. And there was plenty of men and women that made it. There was beatings, rapes and a lot of more the first year. She was only lucky that her regeneration was quick. After the first year of never ending taining she was one of the most powerfull beings on the ship. But Cooler was stronger than her and he liked to play with her. She couldn't take it anymore and decided to run away. It was risky but it was her last chance. In one fight for the entrteiment of Cooler's guests she played death. They took her with other death people to a deserted planet. Nobody fortunately noticed that she was alive. And when the ship left, she came out of the hill of corpses and changed to her magical form and flew back to Earth. From her thoughts about her past disturbed her a waiving hand in front of her eyes. She blinked in surprise and looked at the girl who disturbed her. "Are you listening to me at all Haze." Asked an angry blond. "I'm sorry princess. I was only thinking about something." Usagi's angry face changed to concerned. "Are you allright. You are thinking a lot in the last year." "Yes, don't worry princess. It's nothing." Said Haze. "I understand why you can't belive it's allright to thing a lot Koneko. You don't think at all so it must be really weird for you." Said Haruka while laughing. Usagi got red from anger and began to scream at her. Haze sighed in relieve. That was close. Sometimes she thought Usagi can see true her withought problem. Everybody was interrupted from the ringging bell. They got up and made their way into the school.  
  
***  
  
Lia: So this was the chapter one. I hope you liked it and can understand everything. I must admit I'm not that good in English.  
  
Diamond: I think you're wonderfull in everything you do.  
  
Lia: Ow. you are so sweet.  
  
Vegeta: (lands covered in blood) I think you are pitifull. You can't even write properly why don't you just shut up and never try to write anything again.  
  
Lia: Hey what are you doing here and where is Goku.  
  
Vegeta: (smirks triumfully) Kakarot won't bother me anymore.  
  
Goku: (appears with a hallo above his head) Vegeta why did you ruin my Western Barbie by piercing it in my chest and through my heart and then puting her horse in my ass and geting it out of my stomach.  
  
Lia: Ew. Gross.  
  
Vegeta: Kakarot why are you here you should be death.  
  
Goku: (scratches his head) I don't really know but when I asked Mr. Kaio to play with my dolls he said I should go back to you.  
  
Vegeta: (begins banging his head on the wall)  
  
Goku: So I see you are bussy and I'm hungry. Bye bye Vegeta. ( disappears )  
  
Vegeta: (faints from the banging)  
  
Lia: Whatever. Please write a review. I'm looking forward to read them. And now I'm going to enjoy the private time with you my prince. (smiles seducevely at Diamond)  
  
Diamond: I hope so, m'lady. (prepares a pack of cards)  
  
Lia: Today I'll win.  
  
Diamond: We will see. 


End file.
